


[Podfic] Isn't It Lovely How Artists Can Capture Us?

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [67]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Arthur buys a painting at Gaius's antique shop, only to find that the subject is a wizard who's been trapped for over a century.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Isn't It Lovely How Artists Can Capture Us?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306001) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Recorded as a party favor for akikotree for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thanks to Lady_ragnell for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Isn't It Lovely How Artists Can Capture Us?

  


**Author:** lady_ragnell  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Arthur buys a painting at Gaius's antique shop, only to find that the subject is a wizard who's been trapped for over a century.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMerlin%5d%20Isn't%20It%20Lovely.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306001/chapters/489360) | **Wordcount:** 10762  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMerlin%5d%20Isn't%20It%20Lovely.mp3) | **Size:** 70 MB| **Duration:** 1:15:44  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMerlin%5d%20Isn't%20It%20Lovely.m4b) | **Size:** 35 MB| **Duration:** 1:15:44  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
